Akane contra las cinco princesas
by Encadenada
Summary: Es solo una reflexión de Akane para sí misma.


**Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

De nuevo los he escuchado. Es la tercera vez en un lapso de diez días, que oigo ese tipo de comentarios. Y cada vez es más difícil soportarlos.

Hace tres días se trató de Ukyo. Hoy de nuevo, se trató de Shampoo. Me parece increíble que haya quien piensa que incluso Kodashi es mucho mejor que yo. Y cuando pareciera que me pueden afectar demasiado las comparaciones con estas chicas… nada es, al lado de ser menospreciada junto a mis propias hermanas.

Y es que no es nada fácil estar todos los días compitiendo contra todas y cada una de ellas. Aun cuando ni siquiera nos damos cuenta. Y no es nada fácil, tener que aceptar, que de todas, yo soy la menos agraciada.

Desde el primer día en que Shampoo puso un pié en mi casa y en nuestras vida, no puedo evitar compararme mentalmente. A Ranma le movió el piso definitivamente, no sé si para bien o mal, pero lo hizo.

Si me preguntan alguna de sus cualidades, no tendría que responder, lo sé, pues solo lo harían para ponerme en una encrucijada. Son demasiadas y demasiado visibles… y mi propio prometido me las ha echado en cara muchas veces. En verdad, ella es peligrosamente hermosa, graciosa, femenina, hábil y fuerte. La verdad es que a su lado, yo me he llegado a sentir como un cero a la izquierda. Ella y su abuela se encargan a diario de dejar muy claro que ella es mucho más apta para ser la esposa de ese idiota insensible que tengo la desgracia de tener por prometido.

Jamás olvidaré cuando ese compañero de clase dijo que Ukyo era mucho más apropiada para ser la prometida de Ranma, pues es mucho más bonita y cocina maravillosamente bien, además de tener mucho mejor carácter. Claro que él nunca supo que yo lo escuché. Y claro que él ignora que todas las mañanas, después de soportar los arrumacos de la china hacia mi prometido, también tengo que tragarme las escenitas de la tercera prometida… y aceptar, que en verdad, cocina delicioso… y si, en verdad es muy bonita. El propio Ranma se lo dijo y a mí jamás me ha dicho nada lejanamente parecido.

Así, con ese foco rojo encendido en mi cabeza, paso el resto de las clases, sin llegar a sorprenderme de que aparezca de repente esa enferma mental que se adjudicó el título de prometida por su propia cuenta. Aunque Kodashi no es muy bonita, debo aceptar que es muy fuerte y, dentro de su locura, es tremendamente hábil para pelear. También cocinaría bien, si no agregara tantos "extras" a sus recetas. ¿A quien quiero engañar? También es mejor que yo…

No puedo evitar cuestionarme, que pasaría si la prometida de Ranma fuera Nabiki. De seguro no se llevaría tan mal como conmigo. Estaría más contento… siempre dicen que ella es muy sexy e inteligente. Además, aunque trato de no pensar mucho en eso, no puedo, en el fondo, dejar de sospechar que ella siente algo por él. ¿Por qué no, aceptar de nuevo… que sería mejor partido que yo? Mi propia hermana podría sustituirme fácilmente.

¿Suficiente competencia, verdad? Demasiada, diría yo. Más cuando mi prometido insiste en que parezco una marimacho… ¿Qué oportunidad podría tener una gorda cuerpo de ladrillo, torpe y marimacho como yo, contra esas cinco princesas?

Si. Cinco.

Esta tarde, han venido unos compañeros de la escuela a conocer el dojo. Uno de ellos le ha comentado a Ranma, lo tonto que es por no haberse comprometido con mi hermana Kasumi. Le dijo que, sin duda, es mucho más hermosa, amable y talentosa que yo. Y si… siempre se ha sabido que es Kasumi la más agraciada de las Tendo. No es la primera vez que escucho la descabellada idea de que Kasumi hubiera sido elegida en mi lugar… de hecho, la he escuchado tan seguido últimamente, que esta dejando de ser descabellada.

Y a pesar de todo, trato todos los días de mejorar y sentirme más segura. Trato de no permitir que los demás me lastimen con sus comentarios. Después de todo y a pesar de todo, sigo siendo yo, la prometida de Ranma. Y aun, cuando no dudo que sus otras prometidas lo quieran, estoy segura de que nadie podria amarlo como yo lo amo…

Si… Lo amo.

No sé si algún día juntaré valor para decírselo. No sé si merezco ser su prometida… No sé si soy lo suficientemente buena para él. Solo sé que lo amo… y lo amo tanto, que él es libre para irse con cualquiera si así lo decide, aunque eso me desgracie la vida.

Y él también sabe. El sabe que puede irse con otra de sus prometidas si quiere. El sabe también, que no lo hechizaré, ni lo forzaré, ni lo chantajearé, ni siquiera con el compromiso que hicieron nuestros padres… con eso menos que nada.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de saberlo, y estar conciente de todos mis defectos, él siempre regresa. Todas y cada una de las veces. Y siempre cumple sus promesas. Y siempre me salva cuando estoy en problemas… y siempre toma mi lugar cuando voy a resultar herida… Y casi, casi podría jurar, que a veces se pone celoso de mis pretendientes.

Aun, cuando, con mi habitual orgullo, habría renunciado a este compromiso hace ya bastante tiempo, tampoco tengo el valor para hacerlo… y él parece tener el mismo problema.

Y es que jamás he visto que él mire a Shampoo o a Ukyo como me mira a mí, ni que mencionar a Kodashi. Ni ha arriesgado su vida como lo ha hecho tantas veces, por mí. Y a pesar de lo hermosas que son mis hermanas, jamás ha mostrado el menor interés en ellas…

Y jamás… jamás, le ha dicho a otra que la ama, como me lo gritó a mí, casi inconciente.

Y son estas, y muchas más, las razones por las que yo sigo con él, a pesar de ser la menos indicada de todas.

Porque sé que hará lo posible por separarse de Shampoo y sus restregones para alcanzarme pronto.

Porque sé que Ukyo es solamente una amiga, una linda amiga proveedora de comida.

Porque sé que antes que fijarse en Kodashi, se volvería sapo.

Porque sé que a Nabiki solo la requiere cuando necesita dinero para hacerme un regalo…

y a Kasumi, cuando tiene hambre.

Y me ayuda un poco el saber, que aunque todos los demás, sin dudar escogerían a cualquiera de las otras posibles candidatas... Ranma es bastante raro en sus gustos y no se ha decidido por ellas.

Y a pesar de saber que a mi lado nunca comerá delicioso, ni se salvará de tantos golpes, celos y gritos, le he escuchado muchas veces decir, "Akane es mi prometida".


End file.
